


乱

by huhisoa



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa





	乱

小鬼跟卜凡告白的时候，卜凡还和李洋纠缠不清。  
而卜凡和李洋谈着的时候，李洋还和一个叫灵超的小孩儿不清不楚。  
四个人的关系一个字，乱。

本来其实也没有这么乱，卜凡，一个头脑简单的男大学生，喜欢木子洋，只想好好谈个恋爱，可木子洋这个人不是，他闲不住，认这个弟弟那个妹妹，一天手机微信都闲不下来，逢过节还总有不识数的小姑娘送巧克力送花，卜凡常常觉得自己这个男友形同摆设，李洋哄他说怪我怪我，大学长魅力太大，以后多注意。卜凡忍了，毕竟那些都是单方面，但最近他对一个叫灵超的小男孩好的实在是超出分寸，让他开始有些在意了。有一个小男孩他就已经脑子够大够乱了，这时候又插进来一个小鬼，他是真的没工夫搭理。

卜凡不喜欢小男孩，是真烦。年纪小，什么都不懂，咋咋呼呼，总是闯祸，到底有什么好？所以他也不明白李洋为什么喜欢李英超，为什么总愿意为他擦屁股。李英超一来，屁事不懂一小孩，也不和卜凡打招呼，坐李洋的床，带李洋的帽子，穿走他的衣服，怕他睡觉冷，李洋还把自己过冬的二两棉被翻出来给他。卜凡没见过李洋对谁这么好过，连他自己都没有，卜凡心里二百个柠檬榨成了汁儿，很酸。李洋一开始说，我这个弟弟，没去过什么地方，也没什么见识，刚来北京，我做哥哥的得带带他。卜凡心里气不过，是真的气不过，一天就是我这个小弟我这个弟弟的，咋地谁还不是个弟弟了？  
另一个小男孩也不怎么地，年纪不大嗓门不小，每次来卜凡教室找他嚷嚷的整个楼都听得见。缠人的要命，卜凡要是不回他微信他就站在你学校门口等几个小时，卜凡一个一米九的大个儿也躲不开，每次穿着大衣戴着帽子也总被那小孩一眼揪出来，咧着他那漏风的门牙嚷嚷，普凡，普凡！卜凡跟他说我不喜欢你这类型的，真的弟弟，别费那劲了回去好好读书吧。南方小孩还有些口齿不清的方言，那你到底喜欢什么类型的嘛！卜凡认真打量他那个没长开的小脸，你瞅瞅你那个样子，跟个大嘴蛙一样。  
卜凡以为这下应该伤自尊了吧，不会再来了吧，结果不，来的更起劲了，穿衣风格一天一变，好像就要看看卜凡这么多类型要喜欢哪个。卜凡心想小男孩可真他妈烦，自己当初追李洋的时候都没这么烦人。

每次岳明辉就要拿这事儿调笑他，那个天天想爬你床的小男孩儿今儿没来啊？今儿是什么招啊？我看你再不答应人都要穿女装了。  
滚滚滚，你喜欢送你。

卜凡这天和李洋从校门口出来，刚骑上车要载李洋，李洋说下午有课没法走，卜凡拿上头盔说那行吧我先回，李洋又说诶，去接一下小弟呗。卜凡眉毛一挑说谁？李洋说小弟刚刚去了个经纪公司面试不知道情况怎么样，他不认路，你去接接他，卜凡脸立马耷下来，嘴一撇头盔一撂说车给你谁爱去谁去，李洋把头盔给他塞怀里，行了啊，就你那大摩托还有谁能骑，赶紧的别撒疯了。卜凡不动，不是开心的样子，木子洋叹口气，凑过去搂过他脖子在脸上亲了一口，低声的说，乖啊，回来给你奖励。  
卜凡又拉着李洋亲了有一会儿才不情不愿的戴上头盔准备走。  
一回头小鬼就站在他俩不远的路对面，卜凡头又开始疼了。

 

卜凡知道躲不过，把车开到路对面，把头盔的面罩拉上去，那小鬼今儿不咋呼了，一声不吭看着他。  
诶你别这个样子看我，怪吓人的。  
卜凡今天一身黑，骑着310R像个死亡骑士，小鬼盯着他目不转睛，然后突然一跳跳上他的后座，牢牢抱住卜凡的腰。  
你带我走。  
诶，你别闹了弟弟，我去接人的。  
你带我走。  
卜凡叹气，他是真的不知道这小男孩脑子哪儿坏了，上个月还搂着小女友甜甜蜜蜜的一个小直男，怎么突然中了邪一样看上他了呢。  
我早跟你说了，弟弟，咱俩没戏，那边儿，看到了没，那个叫李洋，我男朋友，我喜欢他也只喜欢他那样儿的。  
你别来了，弟弟。  
小男孩顺着他手指往李洋那看一眼，眼睛就红了，皱眉耷眼一下失去神采，卜凡看不见他，就听见背后没一会开始传出呜呜的声音，抓着他腰的手也松下来，委屈的不行，那你为什么要亲我嘛！

这一声出来几个人都往这儿看，刚进了校门没几步的李洋也回过头来看了，看见卜凡和那个身后的小男孩，李洋把上课铃声置若罔闻朝这边走过来了，停在小男孩面前，不动也不笑，卜凡几乎能感觉到其中的火药味，又见面了，小孩儿。

卜凡扶额，他没想再回忆一遍那天晚上。  
是李洋的一帮朋友，朋友又带一些朋友，认识不认识的聚在一起喝酒，李洋说是为了给李英超办欢迎趴，就一直带着那小孩认识这个认识那个，说这些都是你洋哥的朋友，有什么事儿找他们就是找洋哥，全程他俩才像是一对密不可分的情侣，卜凡被挤在最边角的地方喝闷酒。  
过了一会儿几个朋友都喝的有点飘，开始要玩国王游戏，抽了一圈是李振洋的国王牌，他点了黑A和红8打啵，不管男女，卜凡憋了半个月的气，一看到手里的黑桃A就开心了，是你李振洋点的牌，不管是谁我得在你跟前好好亲。拿到红8的是个扎脏辫的小孩，卜凡看见他皱了皱眉，不是他的菜，但也还算白净，能亲，那小孩带女友来的，女友是个小肚鸡肠的人，把他拦着一脸不高兴，换人行不行啊有对象的了。卜凡给他碰了个杯说怎么的玩不起啊谁还不是个有对象的了。小孩也是个脾气爆的经不起挑拨，说谁不行呢来就来。

 

小孩嘴唇很厚，卜凡把他捉住就像含了口棉花糖，亲的卜凡有点想笑，但为了气木子洋他也摆足了架势，来真的。一开始小孩一直往后躲，估计是没和男的亲过，但在卜凡的挑逗下没两下就软了，呜呜哼着仰着脖子下意识去回应。  
也是上头了，卜凡把他放开还想往上凑呢。卜凡去看李洋的脸，虽然笑着但嘴角是僵的。卜凡解气了一半，心想还就你会玩了，就你会搞小男孩了，谁怕谁了。  
卜凡喝完杯子里的酒没等木子洋开口就头也不回大步流星走去洗手间了。

小男孩就跟过去了。

卜凡没注意身后有人，刚进了隔间要关门一个小身影就闪了进来了。  
诶我靠…  
卜凡还看清人呢隔间门就被反锁上了。  
我叫小鬼。  
抬着眼巴巴的看他，是刚刚那小孩儿，因为卜凡太高只能仰视，看他的时候额头挤出三道褶子。  
有事儿吗弟弟？  
——旁边都是空的非要挤在我这间？  
喝酒的时候灯光太暗，这会儿倒是看清了他的长相，真是个小孩儿，看上去就像发育期十三四的样子。  
小孩拉着他的脖子就要继续刚才那摊。  
诶…唔！等会儿等会儿。卜凡驾着人的手往下拉，弟弟，我没那意思。小孩就是小孩，亲不到嘴就小狗一样舔他下巴，眼神都失焦了。  
我真没那意思，就是个游戏，弟弟。  
卜凡把他往外挡，自己往后躲，他就直接贴他身上，腿间硬硬的蹭他，把卜凡堵在死角里，大有不给他就不走的意思。  
得，卜凡叹口气，行行，这样吧，我给你打出来，然后别闹我了，成吗？  
小男孩迷蒙的样子，点点头。

 

卜凡一边给他弄小孩一边锲而不舍去咬卜凡嘴，舌头都要缠上来。

如果说刚刚游戏的亲吻赌气的成分高于享受，那这会儿卜凡是真的开始有些沉醉其中了。不像和木子洋一起，亲吻总是磕磕绊绊，不高兴了还得给他咬破个口子，这小孩简直顺从的不像话，嘴巴和舌头又软又厚，和牙齿间隔着丰盈的海绵垫一般，怎么亲都乖乖回应，随着卜凡手里的动作腰都挺起来，快要she的时候呜呜咽咽像要哭了。

卜凡。  
你干嘛呢。

两个人停下来。  
是李洋的声音。


End file.
